


【尹净汉x你】就现在

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “喜欢你这件事，如果有变化我再通知你，但你这辈子都别想收到这份通知。”





	【尹净汉x你】就现在

**Author's Note:**

> “喜欢你这件事，如果有变化我再通知你，但你这辈子都别想收到这份通知。”

01

我不擅长隐藏心情，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢。朋友说我执着得像是一头牛，虽然比喻是粗俗了点…

—那可是一点没错了。

02

具体例子请看我旁边走过的这位尹净汉先生吧。

你说我怎么就这么强，人家都说对一个人心动，其实是有限期的，有时候过期了，时机不对，可能就是陌路人。

我就不一样了，对他永远充满幻想。

剧情有多俗套，也挡不住那天他那天捧着奶茶的样子。

—倒也不是很冷的冬日，驼色的大衣让他看起来更修长了点，本来是成熟的风格，他却偏偏搭配着可人又温柔的报童帽。

“我突然很喜欢惊鸿一瞥这个词，一见钟情太肤浅，日久生情太苍白，别人眉来眼去，我就偷看你这么一眼，

就对你心动到世界尽头了。”

03

甜甜的回忆是被尹净汉用手指头戳在我的额头上，截断了。

“想什么，那么专心？”

“我我我…

想你！”

—你看我，就抬起头看见他那一瞬间，我的心动又添上了几勺蜜糖。

04

我兴冲冲地跑到尹净汉旁边的沙发上，拿走他手里的书本，揉乱他浅栗色的发丝：

“你说你怎么就喜欢上我了？我是你学妹耶！”

—这问题不用想都知道我问了千万次了吧。

尹净汉也不顾头发被我揉成了鸡窝，就伸出手臂把我揽进他怀里，嘴唇就这样软软的凑在我的额头旁边，声音温柔又深情：

“我当时就想啊，现在住在心里的人，以后一定要住在我家里。”

05

喜欢他的时间，就这样一缕缕流过，到了第五个年头。

十月四日是他的生日，这日子我可是用最最闪亮的笔，重重地标记在我的日程表上了。

还有一个月才到的日子，我每年都给他忙上忙下地准备惊喜。

—蛋糕要定什么样的呢？  
—要做什么菜呢？  
—他会喜欢我那天穿哪条裙子呢？

……

06

尹净汉其实每年都知道我很期待他的生日，用他的话来说就是：

“比自己过生日还兴奋。”

—哼，我男人生日可是个大日子！

07

我兴高采烈给他插好蜡烛：

“快许愿！”

“我的愿望是，你忙归忙，什么时候有空嫁给我？”

—等等，生日愿望说出来不是就不灵了吗？  
—再等等，这不是他过生日吗？  
—啊，不管了！

等我回过神，他已经单膝跪在我面前，掏出了戒指，眼里闪烁的全是期望和幸福。

“就现在。” 我泣不成声。


End file.
